Fruor
by Kitty Maye
Summary: Fruor (verb): to have benefit of; delight in; enjoy; use. - - - I want to have the benefit of his presence, even delight in the love I have for him. The Latin language is old and that word has lived on this long with it's many meanings, if the original speakers made a word for it, than my thinking can't be wrong. So, why is it I cannot make him see how much I enjoy his presence?


Okay everyone this is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me, I have never written one before so here is to hoping it turns out well.

Disclaimer- I do not own the avenger's or the dating site, however; this plot bunny is my own.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

I don't know when I first noticed it, maybe it was when I was writing in my journal about another genetic phenomena I found and he just happened to show up there. Brushing elbows offering food and solace for a bit away from my constant barrage of thoughts and work. Possibly the third or fourth time he cornered me in the kitchen at the tower, deciding then would be a great time to try to pester me into almost hulking out. Whenever it was, I realized something both interesting and bothersome. I feel hollow inside and need a meaning to continue working the way I do. I cannot continue going on this way forever, I am already in my forties and sadly not getting any younger, though I do not age like most people do, one of my genetic defects I suppose.

I sometimes stop myself at moments like this and think about what life would have been like if I never 'Hulk' out and never had the genetic defects that I do. Would it make me such a different person, perhaps I would be as naive as I originally was? I don't know and my thoughts can circle like this for days until he shows himself into the lab he had given me and rocks the concrete world I have made for myself.

My world, so full of hard facts and some unprovable theories; he shows himself like a bomb to my concrete barriers and away they go. He can disprove my facts and help me make new theories. He helps me question my work and even my own life. This time, while I was so convinced that it was a 'fact' that I was 'destined' to be alone, he came and boom now I have found I need to find a mate. Someone to spend the rest of their days with. Perhaps the term is companion? I do not know it has been too long since I have migrated towards this side of society. Dating comes in many packages and I find myself nervous, the last woman I dated; well needless to say I broke Harlem.

That is why I find myself answering JARVIS, Tony's Personal AI System, as he asks all of the questions that are on the dating site that I chose. It asked some strange ones and some I even had to rate. It is mostly asking because it is doing a personality test I figured out later. Then came preferences and I had to shift in my seat. I looked around the screen to the windows of my lab to see if anyone was peaking in.

"JARVIS, I am a Homosexual, please place this as my preference." I let out a shuddering sigh, I haven't been able to say it out loud yet; to anyone. Being so deep in denial is what lead me to date Betty and it worked for the most part, she was very masculine in her tendencies, so i could imagine she was one. Though we never were intimate, I couldn't bring myself to do it. She called me a gentleman I called myself a idiot and a coward.

The site asked if I was out of the closet or not, I don't know what that meant and this lead me to be stumped. "JARVIS, What does this question mean?" I was so absorbed in getting the site started up that I was not paying attention to the person coming into the door baring lunch.

"Sir, out of the closet is the new pop culture way of saying that you have informed others of your orientation." I nodded in understanding, I feel so out of the loop since I was out of this country for so long.

"Well this is a interesting conversation I am walking in on." I had to of jumped at least three feet when Tony spoke. I also could have swore his voice echoed off the walls.

"It's just a question I was curious about, JARVIS let's finish this later, please keep the tab up and save the data for me." I really hope he leaves it alone, it would make my life so much easier.

"Not a problem sir, I will leave the both of you to your lunches." I knew he was never completely gone and always running in the background, but as Tony rounded on me I was glad the screen had disappeared, so he would not see my page being set up on the dating site.

"So why are you talking to JARVIS about 'being in the closet'." I know he was just goading me as he snickered, but I saw green and he backed off hands in the air showing surrender. "Hey I was only messing around, no need for you to panic. What is the issue big guy? Something on your mind?"

This is the closest I ever came to telling anyone that I am a homosexual, not that I necessarily feel any shame in it; it's just where I am from it is not accepted well. Even I could not accept how I found the male body and persona endearing. I took a deep breath and let it out. " I am currently registering on a dating site and I came across that question. I am unfamiliar with a lot of the current pop culture so I had to ask JARVIS what it meant."

"Oh, okay, kind of weird that you got a question they usually only give bisexuals and homosexuals though." He shrugged at me, "it might just be the site or something. Why didn't you come to me and talk to me about you wanting a date? I could have set you up with someone." And that smile he sent my way calmed my down completely I even felt like I was shrinking a bit, had I done a full 'Hulk' out? I hope not, though he did not act like I did.

"I guess so," with that he chattered on about new upgrades to his suit and I ate in silence. Until I asked something that was bothering me for quite a while. "I am sorry but this may come out wrong and forgive me if it does, but I wanted to know if you have found anyone to replace Pepper yet."

He shook his head with a smile, happy that I was making conversation I am guessing. " I have someone I want, but I am trying a dating site; I know there is no way that person and I could make things work. I really wish it would though."

"Tony a word of advice from a good friend who is also avoiding the person I like in favor of a dating site where most of the people are most likely lying about themselves, listen to your heart. You might think it's leading you to more pain, but its always better to feel something; than to feel nothing. While you're avoiding all the heartache, you'll miss some of the best feelings in the world. Perhaps you should try chasing after this person you care for, rather than some stranger who may, or may not be who they say they are." I let out a deep sigh at the end and felt my own shoulders slump, if only I could take my own advice and court the person I wanted more than the world, however life is not that simple and from what I do know of society and pop culture the person I care for would be verbally attacked by the media. That is the last thing I want, it would never work out anyways, and he would never want me.

"I know, but it is never that simple you know; too many what if's. Anyways, this is a bit of a touchy subject so I am going to leave it at this, and I might take you up on that advice. Bye Bruce, oh and by the way Steve wanted to talk to you later; something about needing to reset his back." Tony gave a shrug as he took the dirty plates and sauntered out of the lab.

I guess that is my cue to get busy, everyone always needs something from me. Sometimes I just want some time to myself.

"JARVIS, pull up my tab please." When the tab came up, I had JARVIS help me fill out the rest of it and I moved on to checking out the candidates of potential dates. I have a thing for people that know science, and can talk about many things so I messaged a couple of people and in hindsight the messages I sent seemed rather lame. Then one caught my eye it did not have a picture but when I pulled up the account it was a platinum member and had a great layout. This person was Bisexual and 'Out' about it, he also liked several things that I liked. One of the major things was his love for shwarma. His version of a perfect first date made me laugh and I decided to message him. I gave a brief introduction and told him about my love for science. I mentioned in my note about a fabulous shwarma joint nearby, then decided to go back to my work.

"Sir, you have two messages." I spun around to look at my tab and sure enough there were two messages, one of the ones I thought I sent a lame message to, ended up messaging me back. Admittedly, I was incredibly nervous about it. I decided to block the person on impulse because they wanted to share naked pictures. I think not, shouldn't you build a relationship first? I am getting old I think, I face palmed at that.

The other message caught me by surprise, 'ScifiFantic' is the person's user name and he did not provide a first name, most likely wanting to keep himself on the low key. I don't really blame him, I made my settings so that no one can message me unless I message them first.

'Hello GreenGiant,

I enjoy exchanging pleasantries every once in a while, not everyone is so kind on here. Always jumping at each other. Wanting a piece of one another, I know that technically being on a dating site means that you have reached your breaking point in desperate when it come to looking for a date, but really keep my metaphoric clothes on please. Ha ha, anyways (cough) I though I would message you back after you sent me such a pleasant message. I wanted to let you know that how you came across wasn't terrible or 'lame' it was gentlemanly and much appreciated. Also, I haven't been to that place so thanks for letting me know it is there, I will have to go try it at some point.

Notably, I wanted to say I found the pictures of you pleasing to look at, you are very handsome. Though I am sure you hear that often enough, I just had to let you know I thought so as well. I hope to hear back from you soon.

T'

My heart was beating so fast at this message, for some reason it really pulled at me and I immediately responded back to him.

'Hello back to you,

I only am pleasant to those that deserve it I assure you, and you have been kind so far. I will admit I don't hear that I am handsome that often so it really made me smile. No I am not just typing that to make you feel better, I am being honest with you; I smiled at that. I have to ask, why don't you have any pictures posted of yourself, it seems really odd to me.

Green'

My work took me well into the night, by the time I went to the kitchen it was light out again and early morning. I poured some fresh tea that someone in the house had kindly brewed for me before I was intercepted by Steve Rogers who said he need to get his back reset and asked if Tony had let me know that he needed it taken care of. I apologized to him, profusely might I add and led him to my rooms.

"You kind of look like you are glowing you know."

"I do not know what you mean, my pigment is the same as it usually is and hasn't changed at all for the last several days." I heard more than felt his back snapping back into place as I reset it.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, usually I get the dark doctor vibe from you; right now you seem almost happy." I pulled a bit harder than intended on his shoulder and it helped to snap the upper half of his back into place. However, I could see his wince on his face as he sat up.

"There was no need to get nasty I was just saying." I rolled my eyes at him as he took off out of the room.

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-

Okay everyone this is where I will leave you for now. I kept it pretty short and sweet. I notice it was starting to get a little bit over the top so I had to leave it so I could start a new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

I hope to post a new chapter soon. Thanks so much. Write for all of you soon, Kitty, *Hugs*


End file.
